A Vision Of Flames
by Ben2
Summary: this is a fanfic about Gohan and someone else and right now i realy cant member who. My fairy godmother asked me if i wanted a long memory or a long penis and i can member my response so you see i forget things easily. Enjoy!


A Vision Of Flames!  
  
By Ben   
  
  
The intense flames rose from the ground, Gohan was screaming with pain as they burned the soles of his feet. Everything that was surrounding Gohan was engulfed in darkness except for the hot red fire. Gohan came face to face with Satan himself; this evil being was yelling the words "Die, Die" As he was laughing the most indescribably evil laugh! *BEEP…BEEP…BEEEP* Gohans mother was yelling to him "come down and have your breakfast" Gohan then said in response "I'll be down in a minute" Gohan reached above his bed to turn off his alarm clock. He was very suspicious about what his dreams meant and this one he was worried about! Gohan hopped out of bed went to his closet and looked for some clothes, "This won't do…this wont do…this won't do… MUM! Where are my good clothes?" ChiChi was getting very mad with Gohan now that he's turning into a teenager he's always worrying about what he wear's and it really frustrated her. "They're in the top left shelf," said ChiChi. "thanx mum" he replied.  
Gohan reached up and grabbed his favourite clothes and shoved them on. He went down stairs and sat at the table and in front of him was a delicious pile of pancakes with Ice cream and golden syrup on top, Gohan finished them in no time at all. So after breakfast Gohan flew to the river and sat down beside it in the luscious green grass and he was just relaxing as he was watching the river flow by. Gohan stayed here for about 20 minutes before he fell asleep.   
~Dream~   
The intense flames rose from the ground and Gohan was screaming in pain as the surface of the floor was burning the soles of his feet. Gohan came to his senses and he was aware that what was happening was a dream just like the last one, so as the devil arose from the floor Gohan said to his face "show your self properly, don't hide in the shadows like a coward!" So he stepped forward and Gohan saw the mysterious figure. It wasn't the devil at all it was evil piccolo. It was almost the same as normal piccolo but this one was shrouded with darkness and he wasn't green he was a black with a streak of purple but not just your average purple, this one was an evil dark kind, This mysterious dark piccolo also had little horns spiking out of the top of his head instead of antennas he also had a tail with a spike on the end, a spike in the shape of a triangle. So you see why Gohan thought it was the devil. Gohan could sense his extremely high power and then, WAM Gohan flew through the flames and into a hard wall, Dark piccolo had kicked Gohan so hard and so fast that He couldn't sense it. Gohan stood up slowly while he was in pain from the Kick and said to himself "I'm bleeding, but how? This is a dream it's not real, How could this be?" Gohan thinking very hard had no explanation to why he could feel pain, so he asked dark piccolo "Why am I feeling pain? Do you have a reason for why I am?" Piccolo laughing quietly to himself "You stupid boy you don't understand do you? You see I am the creator of bad dreams and I can turn them from just being normal dreams into a reality. That's why you are feeling pain. This is real so if you die hear you will never wake up!" Gohans mouth dropped with shock "you're the one that gave me that dream about…about…about how my socks turned into puppets and put on a play for me" dark piccolo said in response "Yes that would have been me" Gohan was twitching with annoyance "I'll kill you for that nightmare, I HATE SOCK PUPPETS!" Gohan flew into the air with his leg facing outwards to kick Piccolo, bang! Gohan hit him with all he had and nothing. Piccolo was still standing there, he didn't even budge, Gohan tried again and still nothing. Piccolo acted with quick reflex straight after Gohan tried to hit him and sent gohan flying! Dark piccolo levitated into the air and powered up. "Die Gohan Die! Kamehameha!" Gohan stood up and Put his arms out in front of him hoping to block the power wave.  
  
Author:STOP!…STOP! (The kamehameha wave just froze as if time stoped.)  
Author:What do you think your doing dark piccolo?  
Dark Piccolo: I'm doing what it says in the script!  
Author:Are you really I cant see that in the script   
Dark Piccolo: It says right here, Tell Gohan his going to die and then use a   
Kamehameha wave on him.  
Author:Oh yes, I see please continue.  
Dark Piccolo: OK where was I up to?…okay here we go  
Author:WAIT! I haven't thought of an ending yet. Hmmm how about this?  
  
"HA!" the power wave flew at extremely high speeds towards Gohan and he was not fast enough to get away and of course it hit him and he died and dark piccolo ruled the world.  
~End of dream~  
  
THE END!  
  
Author: That's all there is, there isn't anymore.  



End file.
